The Queue
The Queue is a Ska/Rock/Indie group from Bay Shore, NY formed in mid 2006 by classmates Jeff Dietz, James Rainis, Taylor Sperring and Doug Zangre. Performing publicly for the first time during the June of 2008, the group has since won two battle of the bands, played countless shows across Long Island and has recorded their first EP. Early years (2006 - 2007) Formation Although they both knew each other from years of school band, Jeff Dietz and Taylor Sperring only became close friends during their sophomore year of high school. Randomly over the late summer of 2006, the two, via AIM, realized they were both coincidently on family vacations in Lake George, NY and decided to meet up. There, outside a diner, Jeff suggested to Taylor that they 'jam' sometime when they both return home. Soon after, the two began jamming several times a week, sometimes for hours, up in Taylor's guest bedroom, attempting to cover their favorite classic rock songs. Around November, Jeff and Taylor began looking around for other members to join and soon drew the attention of Doug Zangre, a fellow school band member who had just inherited his sister's Strat. Doug then suggested his friend James Rainis, a then freshman, to join in on bass. While James would sometimes hop on guitar to cover indie songs (Taylor once thought James had written Dispatch's The General) the group began writing a series of instrumental psychedelic rock songs including One Night Sleep in Two and Goldfish. Parlor Jams By January of 2007, Doug had received a keyboard for Christmas and the group needed more rehearsal space. Luckily, Taylor was able to convince his parents to let the band move down into the ' front parlor' on their victorian home. Still without a singer, the group continued to write and cover songs experimenting with all genres including funk (Mr. Smooth) hardcore (Screaming and Laughter) punk (Viva La Resistonce) even some jazz and blues. In July of 2007 they decided to roughly record the instrumental Viva La Resistonce ''at their high school's newly built studio. Jason Lombardo & Free Beer! In October of 2007, Jason Lombardo, another fellow school band mate approached Jeff, Taylor & Doug with the interest of putting together a big band to play a gig at his church, the 'Cathedral of the Incarnation' in Garden City, NY. Excited to play a gig, the three hopped on but chose not to involve James as Jeff could play jazz bass. Other school band mates joined as well and the group played 'An Evening of Jazz' a Katrina fundraiser, on November 3rd 2007. In January of 2008 the band was asked back to play a Mardi Gras themed 'party' and this time James took part to sing and play guitar. As a promotional stunt to attract a crowd, the band promoted itself as "Free Beer". In addition to the various jazz charts the band performed various rock covers including a cover of Dispatch's 'Here We Go'. Lacking a house PA, Taylor and band mate Jon Michel, who had gained interest in pro audio from running the band's rehearsal equipment, rented equipment and attempted to run their own sound. While the drums and horns carried, the monitor system failed but despite the setback the show went on. Although after these two shows "Free Beer!" dissolved, come June, Jason would join Jeff, James, Taylor, and Doug on alto sax and the band as it stands now would be formed. First shows & LIBG (2008) In late February, with influences from the past jazz gig, James began writing a mix of Ska/Rock songs including ''Wrong (Apartment Complex). While the song did not originally feature a horn line, the band thought it needed something and prior to their first true gig, invited Jason Lombardo back to play with them on alto sax. In addition they wrote Sleep In (Just Leave Me Alone) and The Damage Done (Sleeping with you). Mean while, Jeff, James & Doug were invited on board "The John Lennon Educational Tour Bus" where they wrote Okay to be Okay. ''That June, the band was invited to open for their high school's annual "Poetry Jam" and still undecided on a band name were listed on the program as "Lost Cause". That summer, the band continued to write songs including ''Tough Break. However after Taylor had a wrist injury, the band had to take brief break for the month of September. Having gathered the attention of their classmates, the band was then asked to play their high school's "Homecoming Fanfest" in October of 2008. It was before printing the flyers for the gig that the band coined the name "The Queue". After merely two gigs, James had caught word of a local battle of the bands being held at the old local movie theater, "Islip Pavilion". The group entered and with the strong support of their friends and family, were able to somehow sell 95/100 pre-sale tickets, way over the 30 minimum to a gig on a rainy Sunday night. Surprisingly the father of the event promoter, Ryan Forsythe, was old friends with Taylor's mom and the two as toddlers used to have play dates. On the night of the gig the band, having never played a local gig outside their high school performances, packed the venue and performed for their largest crowd ever, 120 strong and full of energy. Attracting the attention of the other competing groups, some seasoned local performers, quickly created several rivals especially with the local hardcore group "Twenty Seven Dresses". Much to their luck, the band walked away with the grand prize of $1000 cash that night, an epic memory. OH SH*T! (Present Day) (2009 - Current) Members *Jeff Dietz (Guitar, Bass) 2006 - present *Jason Lombardo (Alto Sax) 2008 - present *James Rainis (Lead Vocals, Guitar, Bass) 2006 - present *Erik Seiferth (Tenor Sax) 2009 - present *Taylor Sperring (Drums) 2006 - present *Doug Zangre (Backing Vocals, Guitar, Bass, Keyboard) 2006 - present Show Archive #November 3rd 2007 - Cathedral of the Incarnation "An Evening of Jazz" (as "Free Beer!") #February 2nd 2008 - Cathedral of the Incarnation "Mardi Gras" (as "Free Beer!") #June 3rd 2008 - Bay Shore High School "Spring Poetry Jam" (listed as "Lost Cause" on the program) #October 11th 2008 - Bay Shore High School "Homecoming Fanfest" #November 30th 2008 - Islip Pavilion "Long Island Band Giveaway Day 2" #December 10th 2008 - Bay Shore High School "Winter Poetry Jam" #December 27th 2008 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #January 9th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with The Skylife) #January 16th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with Fear Nuttin Band) #February 7th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with Take Cover and Jamestown Story) #February 28th 2009 - Traxx #March 3rd 2009 - Crazy Donkey (with Jimmie's Chicken Shack) #March 14th 2009 - Vibe Lounge (with E for Explosion) #April 14th 2009 - Vibe Lounge "East Coast Independent Stage Battle of the Bands Round 1" #May 22nd 2009 - Vibe Lounge "East Coast Independent Stage Battle of the Bands Finals" #May 29th 2009 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #June 19th 2009 - Bay Shore High School "Senior Prom" (with Ian Williams and Erban Mafia) #June 27th 2009 - Brittney's Graduation Shit Show #July 10th 2009 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #July 19th 2009 - Sam's Birthday Shit Show #July 28th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with The Skylife) #August 2nd 2009 - The Nutty Irishman of Bay Shore #October 10th 2009 - Eleanor Rigby's "Big Giant and The Extravaganza" External links Facebook Fan Page Myspace Twitter YouTube